Natsuo's Girlfriend
by Blasen
Summary: "Hey, Natsuo," Hayasaka had said as they walked,"do you have a girlfriend?" "I uh- my girlfriend is -uh...K-Kurosaki Mafuyu" Natsuo stammered out quickly...wait...did he just say that? From a slip of the tongue, Mafuyu has a lot of explaining to do.


**Once again, just something that wouldn't leave my head. I love the manga, and I just thought that if this ever happened, it would add to the hilarity and confusion. Especially trying to make everyone believe it. I love Natsuo.**

Kurosaki Mafuyu was in trouble before she knew it again. Why did trouble just follow her around? And now that she was in this situation...there was no going back. It wasn't like fighting. Usually simple, full of tactics, and the series of blows. This kind of trouble, she was just completely unsuited for. She really would never be a real girl if she couldn't fix this. Or maybe this made her more of a girl- but she didn't want to date herself!

You see, Mafuyu did something terrible. It was the only thing she could think of at the time, the only response that seemed to make sense. Though, it caused her nothing but more turmoil. It was all Okegawa's fault! He just_ had_ to ask for her to change into Natsuo, for some simple reason really, just to help him fight up a rival gang, nothing too bad. And Hayasaka- had to make fun of her before she transformed, saying that she was never gonna get a boyfriend if she didn't stop acting so hyper. She knew it was just early, and that he was still tired, but it hit a little close to home. So... here she was. Dressed as Natsuo and Hayasaka staring at him with a bewildered expression.

She really was stupid. Why._ Why_ did she say that? Just a few minutes before, Okegawa and Hayasaka were just walking with her...or right now him, talking casually, and when Okegawa started to talk about his messages to some girl, Hayasaka must have grown interested. And asked the one question Mafuyu answered in an awful way. Maybe she shouldn't have told Hayasaka that she wasn't gay...but she didn't want that either of course! And, Hayasaka must have put to rest all thoughts of Natsuo liking guys.

"Hey, Natsuo," Hayasaka had said as they walked,"do you have a girlfriend?" He asked, a slight hue of red in his cheeks, walking beside him. Mafuyu, being the girl she was, immediately blushed and stammered, Okegawa- just looked away with the same blush. Hayasaka just looked down at Natsuo, him being so much taller.

She panicked. Could you blame her? She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at Hayasaka, trying her best to remain as calm as possible. Completely futile though. Hayasaka apparently didn't see how awkward this conversation was. If Mafuyu said she had a girlfriend, then she would have to back that up with some sort of proof, if she didn't- what if Hayasaka thought she was gay again?

"Natsuo?" Hayasaka asked with a raised eyebrow, Mafuyu looked at the ground, a bright shade of red on his face. What to say-what to say!

"Yeah- I uh- my girlfriend is -uh...K-Kurosaki Mafuyu..." Natsuo stammered out quickly...wait..._did he just say that_? She really put in her own name? How stupid was she? Hayasaka stopped walking, nearly causing Okegawa to run into him. She didn't even bother to look at his face. Hayasaka's eyes were so wide, she thought they might brake out of his sockets.

"...Are you serious? You just kidding with my Natuso- right?" Hayasaka asked and if she could guess, Hayasaka seemed to be in complete shock. She wanted to pull it off like it was, but it just struck closer to home. Was Haysaka saying that she wasn't good enough for Natuso, and that she was unfit to be a girlfriend? That she was a shamble? No...Hayasaka wouldn't mean that. He was her friend- right?

So, Mafuyu acted like any boyfriend would, and grew angry. Or at least, tried to act angry. She was actually a very good actress.

"Hayasaka, what's wrong with Mafuyu?" He asked, letting the anger she made out of nowhere seep in, and it worked. Hayasaka immediately prepared for a hit. She could tell just by his stance. The way she- wait-_ Natsuo_ had taught him to be when Hayasaka expected a blow to come his way.

"Well...,"Hayasaka started,"I just makes sense I guess." He finished so simply, she was tempted in encourage him to say something that made her brain hurt. Made sense? Natsuo dating her made sense? Okegawa looked right at Natsuo, and the Mafuyu part of her was desperately trying to tell him to sweep her off and take her far away from this conversation. No such luck.

"I'll catch up guys. I just forgot something at the school." He said and ran off before Natsuo had time to complain. She was alone now. With Hayasaka. Talking about the one thing she was terrible at. Wonderful.

"It makes sense?" Natsuo said and stuffed his hands back in his pockets, but kept them clenched into fists. Hayasaka relaxed some-but never really let his guard down the rest of the time.

"Yeah. She was the only one who knew where you were- and actually- usually the only one who ever even has an_ idea_ of where your at. Not to mention that you came to be her backup when we first met Okegawa. It just...makes sense if you think about it." Hayasaka stated and watched Natsuo's eyes realize how obvious it must have been. Or at least, how Mafuyu made her expression look. It was hard, this acting work. Natsuo started walking and Hayasaka followed, they're voices drowning off into silence.

"How long have you known Mafuyu? It really wasn't that long ago when she transferred here." Hayasaka asked. She thought the questions had ended. Now she was just going to have to keep lying to him! It was his fault she was in this mess in the first place!

"A little over year," Natsuo answered and she searched her brain to say something a regular guy/boyfriend would say- how much easier it was to be a woman-,"She's incredibly clumsy. I always ended up having to catch her when she fell, and things just went from there..." He added. Mafuyu was having a celebration in her head. She sounded like a real man! A really love stuck man- but still- she was able to keep fooling Hayasaka and that was really all that mattered.

"We better hurry up. Might wanna get there before they do." Hayasaka suggested, basically meaning that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, and neither did Mafuyu. Natsuo nodded and started running in the direction of where everyone was supposed to meet. Thank god. Back to something simple. Fighting was never hard.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hayasaka treated her strange whenever they saw each other. It was much different from her being idolized. That was not a problem anymore. It was more along the lines of...an over protective brother or uncle. He had never really come out and told her that he knew she was dating Natsuo. Which was still a strange thing for her, considering she _was_ Natsuo. But, she could see the differences. When she was about to trip, he would drop whatever he was doing to save her. When she was trapped in a sea of people in the hallways, he would clear out everyone just so she could walk comfortably. Even when she talked to Takomi, Hayasaka was always watching._ Especially_ when she talked to Takomi. When it go so bad that Hayasaka actually went out of his way to walk her home, that's when she had to say something. It was preposterous that he was treating her like this!

"Hayasaka! What's up with you lately?" She asked and stopped in front of her door. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Mafuyu, I-I know that you and Natsuo are...together." He replied, only making Mafuyu more confused. So what? Why did that matter?

"...What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, her acting skills weren't even needed here. She really_ didn't_ know. Natsuo was Hayasaka's friend, right? And she was his friend. She could understand how that would be weird. But, it still didn't explain much.

"I'm just making sure that you stay safe while Natsuo isn't around," He exclaimed,"can you imagine him if you were to get injured?" Mafuyu stood there. That was what this was all about? Keeping her safe? She didn't want his protection! _Hell, she was Natuso! _She wished she could tell him that, to clear up this whole mess! She nearly glared in an all to angry Natsuo fashion.

"I don't want your protection Hayasaka! I'm fine! You don't need to have a heart attack if I get a paper cut, you don't need to hit the ground running if I forgot my books, you don't have to look after me!" She said and threw her hands up into the air. He looked down on her with a stoic composure and then at the ground.

"I understand that I don't have too. But I want too! Natsuo really likes you. Mafuyu, you have to hear him talk. He loves you Mafuyu. I'm not going to let my bestfriend's girlfriend get hurt." He justified himself rather well. Only making the situation for Maufyu even worse. She felt extrememly guilty. When he had asked her if she had a girlfriend she should have just said no! It would had left all these problems behind. It was quite for a moment. Neither of them spoke from the high tones that had held just moments before. Mafuyu looked up at Hayasaka and put on her best dangerous smile...that Mafuyu would allow for this moment. It couldn't be too intimidating or Hayasaka might suspect something, and it couldn't be too sweet to the point where it made her words useless.

"When you see Natsuo again, tell him we need to have a talk." She responded and with that, went inside her apartment leaving Hayasaka to his own thoughts. She smiled to herself. What better way to fight trouble with more trouble?

Mafuyu would make sure Hayasaka saw Natsuo quickly. Before she herself even forgot what she had in mind. It should play out well if Hayasaka reacted in the way she predicted. Takomi would be proud of her! The plan was ingenues! She put on all the necessary equipments to be seen as Natsuo, and walked out of the apartment one school morning, where Hayasaka would be waiting to walk her there. He did this rather often. Every school day to be exact. Walking her to and from school. Except this time, instead of Hayasaka expecting Mafuyu to walk out, Natsuo did. Her acting skills came into play when she looked at Hayasaka with surprised eyes and nearly brought the already clenched fist up into the air. Hayasaka must have noticed that, and almost changed his stance to one that would be good at deflecting.

"Natsuo...?" Hayasaka asked and blinked a few times, as if checking that the 'man' in front of him was real.

"Ah. Hayasaka, what are you doing here?" She said. Hayasaka seemed to remember the words Mafuyu had told him. Natsuo nodded his head as Hayasaka repeated them and she ran her fingers over the collar of the old uniform.

"Yeah. I just came to see her. Haven't seen her in three weeks, actually," She stopped there to make Natsuo slightly glare at Hayasaka, "She said you've been keeping a pretty good eye on her." Mafuyu subtly let the specks of jealously seep into Natsuo's voice. Haysaka was as observant as her calculations noted. He lightly changed the way he was standing to that of one expecting a hit. She_ had_ trained him rather well.

"I'm just making sure she is kept safe..." Hayasaka responded quickly and dashed his eyes to Natsuo's hands, which were clenching and unclenching. She made sure Haysaka noticed the small finger marks that were lightly spotted with blood, as if Natsuo was clenching his fists so hard it drew blood. In reality, she had just placed some fake blood on her hands and made sure she held the fist long enough to the point where it left a mark. No real damage actually done.

"So you have. Look, Hayasaka, you don't have to do that. I may not be around that much, but I'm sure she is fine on her own. You don't have to spend so much tim- I mean- you don't have to look after her. She's perfectly safe here." Natsuo stated and this time tried to hide the tone of jealousy, knowing that Hayasaka would catch that as well.

"I know that. But Natsuo, you said yourself, you haven't seen her in three weeks, and she was always tripping, right? I'm just keeping her safe for _you._" Hayasaka made sure that he put emphasis on 'you'. He didn't want Natsuo thinking that he was stealing his girl.

"I don't want you too. Fair enough? Don't look after her like she a doll. She's stronger then you think," Natuso started off with a strong tone, but then she made sure to add in a mummble, "though terribly clumsy..."

"But Natsuo-" Hayasaka begin, and that's where Mafuyu's plan run short. She had expected that he would stop once Natsuo had told him to stop. Her calculations, were of course wrong. So, she reacted the only way she could think of at the time, in the fastest speed she could manage, Natsuo had twisted around Hayasaka, and pushed him against the wall of her apartment. A fist pressed to the wall on side of Hayasaka's face, and the other hand gripping onto the man's collar. Mafuyu brought anger into her voice and mentaly praised herself for being so good at this. Hayasaka had wide eyes and was completely shocked in everyway. Natsuo had never done anything like this to him. Yes, they sparred once in a while, but that was only play. Training, if anything. This time, Natsuo was serious, Hayasaka could tell. When he looked into Natsuo's eyes he could see the rage practically pouring out of them, he could see the way his eyebrows scrunched together in anger and the detailed outline of his clenched jaw. It was worse then when Natsuo was angry at Okegawa. So much worse.

"_You will stop._" Natsuo hissed and brought his hands away from Haysaka back to his sides. He looked at Natsuo, still pressed on the wall in shock as the man sharply turned and quickly walked away, hands still in fists. Hayasaka was almost sure Natsuo still had a lust for blood in his eyes. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked to school, with only one horrifying thought on his mind.

Natsuo was the jealous type.


End file.
